


and time goes by so slowly

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [11]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: First Kiss, Multi, Sprace Apartment AU, javid - Freeform, newsbians, sprace, they’re all there i just don’t wanna tag, unchained melody by the righteous brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: race and spot dance at sarah and kath’s engagement party





	and time goes by so slowly

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all sooooo if you know the song unchained melody by the righteous brothers you know it’s beautiful and if you don’t go listen to it  
i’d suggest listening to it while you read this because it sorta completes the picture and just cuz it’s good  
hope you enjoy!!

“Spot!” Race’s voice echoed through the apartment, a moment before he slid into the living room from his bedroom. “Did you hear the news?”

Spot didn’t look up from his phone. “Zayn Malik got egged?”

“No.”

“Ed Sheeran is coming to New York?”

“No.”

“MCR is coming back?”

“No, Spot.”

“Nothing else is important, leave me alone.”

“Spot!” Race objected, and Spot groaned and fell to one side, burying his face in the couch.

“What, Tonio?”

“Kath and Sarah got engaged!” He said excitedly, jumping up and down slightly.

Spot raised himself from the couch, because that was, in fact, great news. “Oh, that’s actually awesome.” He admitted, and smiled slightly. Race tossed Spot his phone and Spot caught it, glancing down at the screen.

“Pictures.” Race explained simply, and then sat down right at Spot’s side, glancing over his shoulder to look as Spot started to scroll.

“Aw, that’s cute.” Spot admitted, as he saw a picture of Kath proposing to Sarah under fairy lights, in the park where they’d had their first date.

Race sighed and leaned his head on Spot’s shoulder. “If I don’t get proposed to under fairy lights I’ll literally say no.”

Spot brushed a hand over Race’s hair, still scrolling through the pictures. “I believe it.”

“Their engagement party’s on Saturday, we’re expected to attend.” Race said with a grin, and Spot nodded.

“Sounds fun.” Spot said, handing Race’s phone back to him.

—

“Guess what bitches?” Sarah yelled, standing up on the table. She pointed to Kath, who snorted. “That’s my wife!”

“Fiancée.” Kath corrected gently.

Sarah grinned. “Do you see how smart she is?! She’s so smart! I love you baby, and we’re gonna get married!”

Kath whooped and raised her glass and the group joined her, grinning. The party had been going on since four, and originally had many more people, but now it was almost ten at night and all that was left was the main friend group, drunk and giggling. Race was sitting on Spot’s lap, nose nuzzling against his cheek.

Ever since Race’s nightmare almost two weeks ago, something was different between them. They hadn’t kissed, hadn’t said they were even interested in each other, but a new level existed between them. A blurred line between friendship and whatever came after that.

Kath lifted Sarah off the table and kissed her deeply, drawing a disgusted groan from Davey, who was tangled up with Jack. “I dated both of them!” Jack announced.

Spot snorted. “Why do you sound so proud of yourself?”

“Because, we’re like a throuple!”

Davey made a face. “You are not in a throuple with my sister.” He huffed, poking Jack in the chest.

Jack smirked down at him. “Why shouldn’t I be?” 

Davey glared at him. “You know why, you asshole.” He giggled.

“Oh, they’re way too drunk, they’re not gonna remember this tomorrow!” Race whispered in Spot’s ear, chuckling. Spot just nodded as Jack and Davey continued to argue.

Race perked up as Unchained Melody came on quietly over the speakers, taking Spot’s hand. “Oh my god, dance with me.” He said, the champagne on his breath brushing softly across Spot’s face.

Spot allowed himself to be dragged up and over to the table-less corner, taking Race’s hip in his hold as Race’s hand rested on his shoulder. 

“_Oh, my love, my darling,” _ Race sang gently, their brows resting together. His blue eyes were bright and amused. “_I’ve hungered for your touch, a long, lonely time_.”

Spot snorted slightly. “Are you serenading me, Tonio?” He teased.

Race just nodded and went on. “ _And time goes by, so slowly, and time can do so much. Are you still mine?_ ”

His voice rose with the notes of the song and Spot found his heart pounding in his chest, mind desperately wishing he could just lean forward and kiss the life out of him. He’d wanted to for so long it  _hurt_, aching from somewhere deep in his rib cage.

“Are you?” Spot whispered suddenly, watching Race’s eyes twinkle. “Are you still mine?”

Race took a breath. “Of course I am.” He murmured.

“I wanna kiss you, Racer.” Spot’s hand slid up to hold Race’s chin softly.

A shrug. A playful, nervous smirk. “What’s stopping you?” He breathed.

Spot tilted Race’s chin down and kissed him.

Spot had imagined kissing Race many times before. Most of them had been dramatic, flamboyant things, clashing together like stars, grip so tight that it was bruising. But this wasn’t that. It was soft, softer than any kiss Spot had ever given or received, with Unchained Melody playing in the background and one of Race’s hands twined through his. They’d stopped dancing at some point, and now were just standing, pressed together, in the dark corner of the room, with alcohol on their tongues. Race’s lips were so much softer than Spot ever thought they’d be.

Spot pulled away first, staring into Race’s eyes, and started dancing once more, swaying Race’s body in their corner of perfection. “ _Wait for me, wait for me,”_ He sang with the song, so quietly only Race could hear. Race was the only person Spot wound ever sing to, he decided then and there. That could be their’s alone. “ _I’ll be coming home, wait for me.”_

“ _Oh, my love, my darling_ _._” Race went on in a whisper, his thumb sweeping across the back of Spot’s palm. “ _I’ve hungered for your touch, a long, lonely time._ ”

Spot rested his brow on Race’s and shut his eyes, swaying gently with the music and the low melody of Race’s voice. A long moment passed, of bliss and contentment and peace, just Spot and Race and Race and Spot, all alone in their own bubble of serenity.

“ _Are you still mine?”_

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH IT HAPPENED  
i honestly love writing this because if you can’t tell unchained melody is one of my favorite songs imma dance to it at my wedding and that’s a fact  
anyway  
hope y’all enjoyed I LOVE YOU  
<333


End file.
